MamaMia!
by Chuquita
Summary: Vegeta learns that his mother had escaped the explosion of the planet Bejito-sei and is living in a nearby town. How will Vegeta react to seeing her again, and what secret is she trying to hide from him?
1. Default Chapter Title

4:19 PM 12/19/00  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
MamaMia!   
  
Summary: Vegeta learns that his mother had escaped  
the explosion of the planet Bejito-sei and is living  
in a nearby town. How will Vegeta react to seeing her  
again, and what secret is she trying to hide from him?  
  
Chuey's Corner: Well, here we go again. After this lil  
fic I'm thinking of doing a short B/V. I have a song that's  
absolutely perfect for them, it's on an old CD of mine, but  
enough about that, here's the fic! :)  
  
Ages: Yes, I know Marron is older than Bra, yes I know their real age differences,  
and these ages are kinda screwed up, but I like them this way, so please don't flame me.  
Chibi Trunks: 10  
Goten & Bra: 8  
Marron: 7  
Gohan: 17  
Everyone else is the same as in the show. Mirai is somewhere in his mid-late teens. There  
are a few other little screw ups like Gohan & Videl aren't married yet, but I've never been  
one to get technical on these things.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" What are YOU bakas doing here?! " Vegeta growled angrily as he stomped into the   
living room, the rest of the Z Senshi crowded around on the couches & chairs in front of the TV.  
" Watchin Christmas specials. " Gohan said blandly as the others continued to stare at  
the screen, " We do it every year. "  
" Hiya Veggiehead, want some cocoa? " Goku grinned happily as he sipped some more of his  
hot chocolate, " It's really yummy! "  
" Not if your grubby hands have already touched it. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Hey Krillin, is it just me, or did that tree grow several extra limbs from when they  
picked it out? " Goku pointed to the screen, then sipped some more cocoa.  
" Yeah, you're right. " Krillin answered.  
" Wow, it's just like Piccolo! " Goku smiled as Piccolo glared at him.  
" I resent that. " Piccolo said, then went back to meditating.  
" GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!! " Vegeta screamed.  
" YOUR house?! " Bulma's voice said from behind Vegeta, who turned around, " Last time I  
checked this was MY home. I'm just letting you live here. " she said to Vegeta, who huffed.  
" I stay were I WANT onna! " Vegeta scowled as Bulma narrowed her eyes.  
" Well maybe I don't WANT you to stay here. " she smirked as Vegeta's eyes widened,   
trying to think of a comeback.  
" But--what would Bra say! " Vegeta grabbed Bra by the waist, who had just come into the  
room.  
" Hi Daddy! " Bra smiled at Vegeta, who's heart melted, causing him to momentarily forget  
the rest of his plan.  
" See! She WANTS me to stay here & she'd be sad if I left, right B-chan? " Vegeta prodded  
his daughter, then set her down.  
" Goodbye Daddy. " she waved, then handed Vegeta a nearby suitcase. Bulma grinned   
triumphently.  
" Ha, ha, very funny. " he said sarcastically, dropping the suitcase, " I swear if I were  
back on Bejito-sei I wouldn't be treated like a fool, and by a child! " he growled.  
Bra looked up at Vegeta with big saucer-pan eyes, " I love you Daddy! "  
" Hee-hee, hehheh, " Vegeta grinned stupidly, then slapped himself across the face,   
" Now where the heck was I... "  
" You were saying that you're a fool. " Goku said as he stuffed a whole roasted chicken  
into his mouth, still staring at the televison set.  
" Oh yeah--HEY!!! " Vegeta growled, then rushed over to Goku, " KAKOROT! I SHOULD KILL   
YOU RIGHT NOW!! " he grabbed Goku by the collar & picked him up.  
" VEGETA! I'm trying to watch the show! " Goku cried as he moved his head from left to  
right, trying to see past Vegeta.  
" ERR! " Vegeta slammed Goku back into his seat, then walked over next to the TV and   
looked around at the drooling masses before him, all staring into the glowing box. He looked down  
behind the TV and noticed a strange cord hooked into the wall, then yanked it out, causing the  
television to go blank. Various screams arose from in front of the set. Vegeta got up and   
glanced at the Senshi, all of whom had looks of pure horror on their faces.  
" IT'S DEAD!!! " Goku cried, " VEGETA YOU KILLED IT!!! "  
Vegeta smirked, " Wanna make something of that Kakorot. " he cracked his knuckles,   
" Come on! Let's fight! "  
Goku shrugged, " No thanks, come on guys, I think the one upstairs works. " Goku said as  
he & the others got up and walked towards the stairs, Vegeta ran up after them.  
" YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THAT SET'S IN MY BEDROOM! " he screamed as he rushed after them,  
then jumped over the railing and blocked the group, " If you even THINK I'm going to let you   
sit on MY bed Kakorot then I swear I'll-- "   
" Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sligh tonight? " the Santa on the  
TV said, Bra standing beside the machine with a grin on her face, the cord now plugged back into  
the wall.As if hypnotically, the group, sans Vegeta, turned around and returned to their stations  
on the couches and in front of the set.  
" Wow, guys, look! It's Master Roshi! " Goku said excitedly as Krillin rolled his eyes &  
turned to his friend.  
" Goku, that's not Master Roshi, that's Santa Claus. " he said, raising an eyebrow.  
" Ya know I thought he put on a little weight. " Goku nodded as Krillin sweatdropped.  
Vegeta groaned, it looked like the Baka-tachi wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, and he   
certainly wasn't in the mood to destroy the entire living room.  
" I'm going back upstairs, the stupidity in this room's sucking up all the oxygen. " he  
grumbled as he walked up the stairs & closed the door behind him.  
" BYE VEGETA! " Goku chirped cheerfully, then went back to slurping his cocoa.  
  
  
  
" Stupid bakayaros, ruining my house with their existance! I'm the PRINCE! They can't  
do this to me! " Vegeta pouted as he layed on the bed, stomach down, " That blasted Kakorot,  
mooching on that onna of mine. He's proabably already eaten half the contents in that fridge!   
How I hate him! If this were Bejito-sei I'd order him KILLED! Yeah, that's what I'd do...but I'm  
not there, am I. " he snarled to himself, " Instead I'm stuck on this blasted planet with a   
bunch of idiots with a combined I.Q of 10! " Vegeta pouted, " And it's not like I have any other  
Saiya-jins here with me, all I have left is Kakorot! Hmmph, some kingdom that is. " he sighed  
sadly, then looked about and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Then closed his eyes & nodded off.  
  
  
" DING DONG! " the doorbell rang, Krillin glanced at the door.  
" Krillin could ya get that? " Yamcha said as he popped another mouthfull of popcorn in  
& swallowed it.  
" Huh? Yeah, okay. " Krillin got up, then groaned slightly, he HAD been laying on that  
couch for about several hours now. The doorbell continued to ring, " I'm comin I'm comin! " he  
said as he walked up to the door, opened it and gasped.  
A tall, beautiful woman stood before him, her long, straight black hair hanging down to   
her waist, a few spiky bangs hanging over her forehead. She wore a deep red kamono with a white  
symbol written in Japanese on the back of her outfit. Krillin's mouth hung open.  
" Wow..." he said, blushing, then gasped. The blood rushed out of his face, turning it   
a pale white. The woman had her Saiya-jin tail wrapped around her waist, " Uhh, Yamcha! " he   
cried as Yamcha cocked his head back.  
" HI THERE! " he zipped over to the woman, knocking Krillin out of the way. Yamcha smiled  
slyly, " And what's your name? "   
" THAT is none of your consern. " she narrowed her eyes at Yamcha, who looked at her,  
confused.  
" So, do you want anything? " Yamcha smirked as the woman looked him in the eye.  
" I would like to use your communication device. " she said as Yamcha & Krillin looked at  
each other with totally clueless expressions.  
" Umm, you mean the telephone? " Krillin scratched his head.  
" Oh, is that what they call that here. Hmm. " she said, " I don't have any of those at  
my residence. "   
Goku looked up, then teleported himself to where the small group was standing, " HI! "   
he said cheerfully, " Hey Krillin, who's this? "  
" I dunno, she won't tell us. " Krillin shrugged, Goku thought for a moment.  
" She looks familar. " Goku said as the woman raised an eyebrow, " But I don't know   
where...say, do you wanna watch Christmas Specials with us? It's really fun! "  
The woman rolled her eyes, then mumbled, " Baka. "  
" OOH! OOH! OOH! NOW I KNOW! I REMEMBER WHY YOU LOOK FAMILIAR! YOU REMIND ME OF--oh, wait  
no, I forgot again. Gimmie a second. " Goku waved his hands, then put his right hand on his   
chin & scratched it.  
" May I PLEASE use your communication device, I really need it. " the woman begged as   
the door to the upstairs bedroom opened and Vegeta trudged out.  
He growled at Goku & the others below him, " NOW what did you bakayaros do to   
my hous--MOMMY! " Vegeta's eyes widened enormously as he let out an excited squeal, then zipped  
down the stairs & hugged the woman, a huge smile on his face.  
Goku put his hands over his mouth to disquise the large grin on his face, then began to  
laugh uncontrolably.  
" Veggie-Chan! " the woman cried happily as she hugged Vegeta, " Oh my little Veggie-Chan  
I thought you were gone forever. "  
" I missed you too 'Mommy'. " Vegeta said childishly as the others looked on in shock,  
with the exception of Goku, who was now on the floor laughing his head off.  
" That, that woman CAN'T be VEGETA'S mother! " Tien gawked.  
" Yeah, she's too beautiful to give birth to someone like Vegeta! " Yamcha gasped as   
Krillin smirked.  
" I tried to tell you she was a Saiyajin but you just pushed me out of the way before I  
could say something. " Krillin said as Yamcha's face turned a pale green.  
" OH MY GOD! I was flirting with VEGETA'S MOTHER! " Yamcha cried, " I'm TRAMATIZED!!! "  
" YEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!! " Goku laughed, " HAHA, Vegeta missed his **mommy**! " he giggled  
as the woman narrowed her eyes at Goku, then sent a large blast from her hand straight at him,  
sending Goku smashing though several walls, then outside onto the lawn in the backyard.  
" YOU INSOLENT BRAINLESS BAKAYARO! HOW ^DARE^ YOU MOCK MY LITTLE BOY!! " she set Vegeta  
down, then flew up and sent a few more large ki blasts Goku's way, fortuantely for Goku, he  
was able to dodge the blasts, then sighed heavily & fell backwards.  
" Oh yeah, that is DEFIENATELY Vegeta's mom, no doubt about it. " Krillin said, slightly  
nervous. He sweatdropped.  
Vegeta grinned ear to ear as he stared at the unconcious Goku, " I love you Mommy. "   
" Who WAS that horrible person? " she huffed as Vegeta looked up at her, then smuggly  
remarked.  
" Oh, that's just Kakorot. How I DESPISE him! " Vegeta clenched his fists.  
" Kakorot, isn't that Bardock's son? I thought he had died too. " Vegeta's mother said,  
slightly confused.  
" He has, his pitiful friends wished him back. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" No no no, I thought that he had died before he reached Earth. " she said, then mumbled  
to herself, " He'll be surprised. " she said, wide-eyed.  
" Who will? "  
" Nevermind shortcake. " she smiled softly, " Now, how did you get here? "   
" It's a long story. " Vegeta grumbled, " One that I don't wish to talk about right now."  
he raised an eyebrow, " How did YOU get here Mother. " he asked.  
" Well, about 30 minutes before Bejito-sei exploded one of the Senshi who was fighting  
Freeza helped me get off by allowing me to accompany him in his spacecraft. Unfortuantely,  
shortly after we set off, the planet exploded. We tried to steer the ship, but crashed down here.  
There's no technology around to help repair it. " she pulled out a broken scanner, " THIS is why  
I've never been able to detect you. I'm afraid I'm not very skilled in repairing such things. "  
" Well "I" can sense power levels WITHOUT any of those things. " Vegeta smirked, then  
smiled widely, " Want me to show you how! "   
" That would be wonderful of you to do that shortcake. " she said to Vegeta as she   
rubbed his hair with her hand, " Come on, let's go out front. "   
Vegeta nodded eagerly, " OK Mommy! " he followed his mother outside, held the door for  
her, then closed it gingerly behind him.  
The group stared at the door in utter amazement, Krillin looked back at the others.  
" Something tells me this is going to be one of those "weird" days. " he said as Yamcha  
raised an eyebrow.  
" Shortcake? "  
  
  
  
" Where am I? " Goku said as he opened his eyes to see Chi-Chi & Gohan staring at him,   
" Hey, what happened to the Christmas specials? " he looked around, " I never finished my   
popcorn! "  
" Goku, I think that's the least of our worries at the moment. " Chi-Chi said to her   
husband as she continued to bandage his mid-section.  
" Huh? " Goku asked, confused.  
" Vegeta's mom blasted you through 4 walls of solid steel. I hardly think "popcorn"   
should be on your list of conserns. " Gohan groaned.  
" Vegeta's--OH! Now I remember! He got all mad at me cuz I made fun of him. " Goku smiled  
" Typical Vegeta. " Chi-Chi grumbled.  
" Yeah, well he wasn't very "typical" when his mother showed up. " Gohan said as Chi-Chi  
looked at her son, " My God Mom! You would've been shocked if you were there. This woman came to  
the door and she was asking to use the phone, I could tell she was a saiyajin because of her   
tail. Anyway, Vegeta tumbles out of his room, takes one look at the woman and screams "mommy"   
more excitably than Goten in a chocolate factory. " Gohan explained, " Pretty out of character  
if ya ask me. "  
" Heh-heh, I never pictured Vegeta as a mama's boy. " Goku chuckled, " Heehee, "help   
me Mommy; save me Mommy; Mommy! Kakorot made me cry. " he mocked, the noticing Chi-Chi giving him  
the evil eye, sat back down again.  
" And WHAT'S so wrong with a son wanting to make his mother happy. " she grinned evilly  
at Gohan, who swallowed hard.  
" Uh, gotta go, uh, pee. Bye Mom! " Gohan zipped upstairs into a room & locked the door  
behind him.  
" Now why would he want to pee in the closet? " Goku scratched his head, confused.  
" SOMEONE should've given his mother a GRANCHILD by now! " Chi-Chi growled, " I'M NOT   
GOING TO LIVE FOREVER GOHAN! "   
Goku rolled his eyes, " Thank God for that. " he mumbled as Chi-Chi snarled at him.  
" WHAT DID YOU SAY?! " she grabbed Goku's wrist and held it tighter, causing him to   
bite his lip in pain.  
" Nothing. " Goku shook his head as Chi-Chi let go.  
" Good, I didn't think I heard anything. " she said calmly, then continued to wrap Goku  
up in bandages, " However I DO think that it's time I should be hearing some WEDDING BELLS! " she  
glanced up the stairs, " You better hope for my sake that you get a girlfriend soon Gohan! "  
" I HAVE ONE! " he screamed back, then clasped his hands over his mouth. A wide smile  
appeared on Chi-Chi's face.  
" It's that girl who wanted to talk to you on the phone the other day wasn't it! " she  
said happily as she bounded up the stairs, " I KNEW IT! " she shouted.  
" Uh, Chi-Chi? " Goku cried as he stood up, still feeling pain in his chest, " A little  
help? Chi-Chi? Chi-Chi? " he stopped, then sighed, " Hey, I'll go over to Bulma's, she'll fix  
me right up. " Goku said as he headed for the door. Gohan sprang out of the closet.  
" NO DAD! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH-- " Gohan yelped as Goku teleported away. Gohan felt  
a small tap on his back and turned around, face to face with a starry-eyed Chi-Chi.  
" Come on Gohan, let's go shopping so I can by you a tux for when you get married hmm! "  
she grinned in delight as Gohan gulped.  
" Oh Kami help me. "  
  
  
  
Vegeta felt like he was in heaven as he took another bite out of the fruit his mother   
had brought along with her.  
" I've brought some seeds from some of the fruit back on our planet, I've been growing  
them outside near my home, I hope you like them Veggie-Chan. " Vegeta's mother smiled.  
Vegeta smiled happily, " Of course I do Mommy. I haven't had this since--since, before  
Father handed me over to Freeza. " he became silent.  
" I still can't believe what a fool he was to do that to you! If Freeza hadn't killed him  
"I" would've! " his mother snarled as Vegeta reached out for another piece of fruit, only to   
find another hand upon it.  
" What the--KAKOROT! " Vegeta looked up at Goku, who smiled cheerfully, " GET YOUR   
THIRD CLASS HAND OFF OF MY FOOD! "  
" Ok. " Goku tossed the exotic piece of fruit in the air & caught it in his mouth, then  
swallowed it whole, " See, not in my hands anymore. " he put out his hands.  
Vegeta's mother rose to her feet, " What do you think you're doing! I brought that for   
my little boy NOT for you, you GLUTTON! " she growled angrily.  
" Yeah, that food's for ME only, not for lowly commoners like YOU Kakorot. " Vegeta   
smirked evily as his mother geared to blast Goku as Bulma came down the steps.  
" Oh, hi Goku, did you meet Mrs. Bejito yet? " she asked then gasped as Vegeta's mother  
sent another Ki blast towards Goku, sending him back in the opposite direction he went the last  
time.  
" Deja vu. " Bulma sweatdropped, " What's going on here?! "  
" Mommy's beating Kakorot to a pulp onna! " Vegeta smiled happily as he watched Goku   
get up, then transmit himself back into the kitchen.  
" Alright Kakorot, NOW it's 2 against one! " he smirked as he got up.  
" Hoo-boy. " Goku rolled his eyes, " Listen Vegeta, you KNOW I'm stronger than you   
already and I don't wanna hurt you because then your Mom'll get mad at me-- "  
" --YOU ARE NOT STRONGER THAN ME! " Vegeta slapped his hand over Goku's mouth, he   
whispered loudly in an angered tone, " Do you think I WANT my mother to know that a peasant like  
you is more powerful than I!? "   
" OH! I get it, you wanna show you're "Mommy" that your a "big boy" now and that you'll  
look really stupid if she finds out that I'm more powerful than her "lil prince", right? " Goku  
chuckled as Vegeta growled.  
" ALRIGHT KAKOROT WE'RE TAKING THIS OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!!! " Vegeta screamed as he grabbed  
Goku by the arm & dragged him outside.  
" But Vegeta, I need Bulma to fix my chest first. " Goku whined.  
" Well, that'll just make it more interesing... " Vegeta smirked menacingly, then poked   
his head inside, " Coming Mommy? "  
" Of course angel. " she smiled as she followed the two outside.  
" Devil's more like it. " Goku snickered as Vegeta belted him in the chest, Goku yelped  
in pain, " VEGETA! Not there! "  
" See Mother, I TOLD you he was weak! " Vegeta smiled as Goku groaned.  
Goku sighed, silghtly bored, " Oh brother. "   
  
" Okay Kakorot! Hit me! I'll give you a head start After all, you WILL need it! " Vegeta  
said proudly, " Come on! Gimmie your best shot! " he laughed as Goku walked up to Vegeta, who   
glanced over at his mother.  
" He's mentally ill you know. " Vegeta said, " Kakorot couldn't hit the broad side of a--  
---EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!! " Goku kicked Vegeta in the croch causing him to  
cry in pain as he fell to the ground, " WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!! " he screamed.  
" You told me to give you my best shot, that's the best I can do without trying to kill  
you. " Goku shrugged.  
" KAKOROT! " Vegeta screamed, " Watch this one Mommy! " he grinned, then went SS2.  
" OH MY GOODNESS! " Mrs. Bejito shouted, " SWEETY! "YOU'RE" A SUPER SAIYAJIN?! " she   
gasped in awe as Vegeta smirked.  
" Pretty impressive huh! " Vegeta grinned, Goku smiled.  
" OOH! MY TURN MY TURN! " Goku said, going SS3, causing Vegeta to frown.  
" KAKOROT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME IN FRONT OF-- "  
" --your *Mommy*. " Goku giggled as Vegeta rushed towards Goku & headbutted him in the  
chest, causing Goku to stumble and fall on his back. Vegeta flew up & then headed down towards  
Goku. He jumped to his feet & grabbed Vegeta by the tip of his hair as he whizzed by, Goku   
swung the saiyajin prince around over his head & tossed him to the ground, " Are we done yet?   
I'm hungry. "  
Vegeta groaned, then attempted to get up, " NO KAKOROT! WE ARE NOT "DONE YET"!!! DO YOU  
THINK I'M PLAYING WITH YOU! "  
" I dunno, are you? " Goku scratched his head.  
" Kakorot everytime you open your mouth you prove what a fool you are. " Vegeta shook  
his head, then smiled at his mother, " Right Mommy? "  
" VEGGIE-CHAN LOOK OUT!!! " Mrs. Bejito cried as Vegeta turned his head to his left,   
only to meet up with Goku's foot.  
" OFFA! " Vegeta screamed as the bottom of the taller saiyajin's foot made contact with   
his cheek. Vegeta reacted quickly & grabbed the end of Goku's foot & twisted it as hard as he   
could, Goku moaned, " HAHA! You think you're so smart, don't you Kakorot, " Vegeta mocked, then   
twisted Goku's left leg the other way. Goku strugged and grabbed his leg with his hands & tried  
to pull it out of Vegeta's grasp. Vegeta smirked and looked back, " Look Mommy I'm winning! " he  
blinked, confused, for his mother was no longer in the doorway, " Where IS she! I'm just about  
to win and she decides to leave! "   
Goku yanked his foot out of Vegeta's grip, " Maybe she doesn't love you anymore cuz I   
beat you up. " he teased as Vegeta rushed at Goku & picked him up by the collar of his orange   
shirt.  
" HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS!!! " Vegeta sneered, then tossed Goku down, " MY MOTHER  
WOULD NEVER ABANDON ME!!!! "  
" Actually, I think she is right now. " Goku pointed out as Vegeta turned his head to   
see his mother in the kitchen talking on the phone to somebody.  
" Don't do that Kakorot! " Vegeta huffed, then stomped inside, Goku walking behind him,  
now holding his chest, which was in even more pain.   
" I wonder who she's talking to? " Goku said loudly as Vegeta slapped his hand over   
Goku's mouth.  
" SHH! " he hissed, then sneaked behind the table and began to listen in on the   
conversation.  
" You're kidding? It came back positive? Oh that's WONDERFUL! " Mrs. Bejito said happily  
as she held the phone against her ear. She patted her stomach, " Oh just wait til my little   
Veggie-Chan hears about this! He'll be so happy! Yes, and you'll never guess who else is here  
with me too honey! It's YOUR son. I know, I thought he was gone too. You'll never be able to   
believe how TALL he's gotten, he looks just like you too. Yes, yes, okay, I'll be there in a   
short while, sayonara! " she smiled, then hung up the phone.  
" What came back positive? " Goku wondered to himself.  
" What "Honey"? MOTHER!!! " Vegeta screamed as Mrs. Bejito turned around.  
" Oh, hi sweetie, I was just talking to a friend of mine. " she said as Vegeta stared   
at her, confused.  
" Are you, feeling okay? " Vegeta pointed to his mother, who was holding her stomach,  
Mrs. Bejito looked down, then took her hands off of it.  
" I'm just fine. " she smiled serenely.  
" Hmm. " Vegeta glared suspricously, " WHO THE HECK DID YOU JUST CALL "HONEY"??? " he  
exclaimed angrily.  
" I told you, a friend of mine, I mentioned him earlier remember? " Mrs. Bejito said.  
" Oh, the guy who saved you from the planet's destruction, right? " Goku said as Vegeta's  
eyes widened.  
" Kakorot, I'm surprised you can actually remember something like that. " Vegeta said,  
mildly impressed.  
" Wait, what did you say again? " Goku asked as Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Nevermind. " Vegeta groaned, " Say mother, what were you talking about to that person  
anyway." he raised an eyebrow, then looked around, his mother once again nowhere to be seen,  
" Mother? Mother? Mother! " he cried, frustrated. Goku tapped Vegeta on the shoulder.  
" And what do YOU want! " Vegeta snarled at Goku.  
Goku pointed at the front door, which was now wide open. Snow fell down in clumps onto   
the grassy lawn, " I think, she's gone. "  
Vegeta ran over to the doorway & put his left hand on the doorknob, sticking his head  
outside, " Mother! MOTHER! " he said. Vegeta groaned, " NOW where did she go? "  
*************************************************************************************************  
1:25 PM 12/22/00  
Where has Vegeta's mother gone? What surprise has she found out   
from her friend? And for that who was she talking to on the phone  
in the first place? Find out in Part 2 of MamaMia!  
  
End Note: Since I probably won't get anything else out here till  
after Christmas, I wanna say Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to  
everyone! Later! -Chuquita ^u^ 


	2. Default Chapter Title

2:21 PM 12/22/00  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
MamaMia: Part 2  
Quote of the week: "This is easier than coloring inside the lines!"-Vegeta (dub)  
  
Summary: Vegeta learns that his mother had escaped  
the explosion of the planet Bejito-sei and is living  
in a nearby town. How will Vegeta react to seeing her  
again, and what secret is she trying to hide from him?  
  
Chuey's Corner: Well, it seems that, after reading  
the reviews I got for part 1, 3/4 of you have figured out   
the spoilers. But that's good, I wanted someone to get that.  
  
Ages: Yes, I know Marron is older than Bra, yes I know their real age differences,  
and these ages are kinda screwed up, but I like them this way, so please don't flame me.  
Chibi Trunks: 10  
Goten & Bra: 8  
Marron: 7  
Gohan: 17  
Everyone else is the same as in the show. Mirai is somewhere in his mid-late teens. There  
are a few other little screw ups like Gohan & Videl aren't married yet, but I've never been  
one to get technical on these things.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Where IS she?! " Vegeta screamed fearfully as he bounded outside onto the front lawn,  
" MOTHER!!! "  
" Maybe she went back home. " Goku said, confused.  
" HOME!? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow, " WHERE THE HECK IS "HOME"! "  
" Hmm, " Goku put his first two fingers of his left hand on his forehead & closed his   
eyes. Goku pointed to the right, " Thatway! " he said as Vegeta peeked around the corner.  
" WELL COME ON KAKOROT LET'S GET GOING! " Vegeta screamed as he floated up then flew off,  
leaving Goku standing there.  
" Hey! Wait for me! " Goku backed up, then transported himself a couple feet in front of  
Vegeta," You know you could be a little more patient Vegeta! " he said, slightly aggrivated.  
" PATIENT! I hardly think PATIENCE is important right now! " Vegeta growled, " MY MOTHER  
COULD BE IN DIRE PERIL RIGHT NOW AND YOU WANT ME TO WAIT FOR "YOU" KAKOROT! HA! " he scanned the  
area down below.  
" That's strange, I don't see anything. " Goku said.  
" WELL YOU BETTER SEE SOMETHING SOON OR ELSE YOU'LL BE SEEING MY FIST IN YOUR FACE!!! "  
Vegeta hissed, " This BETTER be the right direction Kakorot, because I swear if it isn't I'll--"  
" THERE SHE IS! " Goku shouted, pointing downward at Mrs. Bejito, who was about 8 feet  
beneath them.  
" MOMMY! " Vegeta grinned, then growled, " How DARE she leave me at that onna's house   
without telling me first! " he flew down lower.  
" Vegeta wait. " Goku cried, " We're spying on her, if you fly down there & start yelling  
at her it'll spoil everything! " he explained.  
" I don't take orders from YOU Kakorot. " Vegeta grumbled, " But, I want to know what   
mother's doing as much as you do, so fine, I'll wait a little longer. " he spat. Vegeta watched  
curiously as his mother walked into a small house on a hill.  
" Aww, what a quaint little place, looks just like a house out of those storybooks I used  
to read Gohan when he was a baby! " Goku cooed.  
" YOU know how to read? " Vegeta said, surprised, then looked down at the house,   
saddened, " I can't believe this. My own BLOOD having to live in such a WRETCHED wreck! " he   
gasped distainfully. Vegeta flew downwards towards the door, about two seconds to late, the door  
closed in his face.  
Goku flew down behind him, " Oh wow! What a cute house, it reminds me of grandpa's! " he  
said happily as he examined the cottege. Vegeta groaned in disqust.  
" Oh for crying out loud! Forget the BLASTED house! This is no time for YOU to be   
nostalgic Kakorot! " Vegeta grumbled, then pressed his face against the window & smiled,  
"*Mommy* " he mused, then heard an annoying giggle from behind him. Vegeta whipped around at the  
guffawing Goku.  
" Hee-hee, "mommy". " Goku giggled insanely as Vegeta smacked him across the back of his  
head.  
" BLASTED KAKOROT! " he hissed, then returned to his position, face smudged against the  
window-pane, then raided his eyebrows, noticing his mother, nor anyone else was no longer in the  
room, " NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! " he turned around, " You made me lose her! Which way did she go?"  
Vegeta cried, feeling a tap on his back, " Go away Kakorot! " he shouted, his eyes still glued   
onto the window. The tap continued, " Kakorot! " he shooed with his hand, " Not Now! I'm busy! "  
he said, the tapping getting harder. Vegeta whizzed around, " KAKO--huh? " he gasped, coming   
face to face with his mother, " Oh, hello mother. " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Veggie-chan, what are you doing here! " Ms. Bejito scholded as Goku teleported himself  
behind Vegeta.  
" HIIII!! " Goku waved as Vegeta hung his head and grumbled at him while looking at the   
ground.  
" Not NOW Kakorot. " Vegeta said angrily, pushing Goku away. He turned to his mother,   
" Now why the heck did you leave me like that! You didn't even tell me where you were going! "   
he exclaimed.  
" I'm sorry sweety, but there's something very important I have to do. " Ms. Bejito   
smiled slyly.  
" WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU'D JUST LEAVE ME ALL ALONE AT HOME LIKE   
THAT! " Vegeta screamed.   
His mother patted him on the head, " It's okay my little Veggie-chan. " Ms. Bejito said  
as Vegeta leaned against her, sniffling.  
" AWW! " Goku said annoyingly loud, breaking the tender moment. Vegeta stomped over to   
Goku & stepped on his foot, causing Goku to cry out in pain, " WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!! "  
" THAT was for ruining my miserable existance on this pathetic planet of yours! " Vegeta  
snarled.  
" HEY! If it weren't for me you wouldn't BE on this pathetic planet of mine--HEY   
WAITAMINUTE!!! " Goku started out, " Who's planet are you calling PATHETIC! "  
" OHH! " Ms. Bejito cried out in pain as she grabbed her stomach, then rushed back   
inside," OHHHH!!! " she screamed from inside the house, Goku & Vegeta turned to the house,   
listening to the painful yelps.  
" Mommy? MOMMY! " Vegeta cried, then turned to Goku, " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT THIS HAS  
HAPPENED!!! YOU BAKA HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY MOTHER!!! " he screamed, then ran inside after  
her.   
Goku shrugged, " Whad I do??? "  
  
  
" Here you go. " a voice from inside the kitchen said as he handed Ms. Bejito a pill.  
She swallowed it.  
" It's way to early for it to be happening now! " Ms. B said nervously, " And, there's   
no place to put him/her once so many weeks have passed, we don't have any units for it to mature  
in! " she stuttered  
" Don't worry Ruby, it'll be okay. " the figure patted her on the back.  
" Oh I hope so. " she looked down, " You know that house I called you from earlier,   
where my son is staying? It was filled with technological gadgets there must be something in   
there we can use to-- "  
" Well then let's get going we can't just keep you here any longer your condition alone  
could kill you! Without the right tools both of you will be dead! " the figure exclaimed. His   
eyes darted over to the door, loud, annoying, repetitive knocks sounding from the other side of  
it, " What the... "  
" That must be yours, we can't let him know yet, or my little Veggie-chan. " Ms. Bejito  
said, then smiled, " Besides, I want to surprise them. "  
" If I know your son he'll either be very happy or very jealous. " the figure noted,  
" Probably the latter. "  
" HELLOOO IN THERE! MS. VEGETA'S MOM! " Goku pounded harder on the door, accidently   
ramming his fist though it on his umpteenth knock, he chuckled nervously, " Oops. "  
" Umm, the door's open Kakorot. " Ms. Bejito said. Goku used his free hand to turn the   
knob, opening the door. He pulled his hand out of the door, then smiled sheepishly.  
" Sorry 'bout that. " he said, embarassed, " Sometimes I don't know my own strength--"  
Goku's eyes widened. He stared at the figure standing next to Ms. Bejito, " HEY! " he said,  
smiling widely, " That guy looks JUST LIKE ME! WOW! " Goku zipped over to the man, " Are you   
my brother too?"   
" You, only have one brother Kakorot. " the figure replied, then whispered to Ms. Bejito,  
" What happened to him, he's not acting like a saiyajin at all! "  
" I have no idea. Veggie-chan said something about a blow to the head. " Ms. Bejito   
whispered back, the two of them sweatdropping.  
Goku glanced back and forth between the two, " Oh yeah, that's right, I killed him   
didn't I! "   
" Who? " Ms. Bejito asked.  
" My brother. He wasn't very nice, he wanted to destroy the Earth. And if he did that  
then I wouldn't be able to have fish for dinner anymore--just kidding I wouldn't let anyone   
destroy Earth just because it's wrong! " Goku joked around, " So, " he asked the man, " Who ARE  
you anyway? "  
" My name is Bardock, " the man stretched out his hand, " I'm your father. "  
Goku's eyes widened, " WOW! REALLY! "YOU'RE" MY DADDY! COOL! " Goku said excitedly,   
" Wow, Gohan'll sure be surprised! Goten too! "   
" Uh-huh. " Bardock sweatdropped.  
" So, Dad, what's wrong with her, is she sick or something? " Goku asked, confused.  
" Well, Kakorot, umm, " Bardock bit his lip, " You have to understand, me and Ruby've  
been here for a long time, we thought that all the other saiyajins were dead, and it got kind of  
lonely and, uh-- "  
" Is there a point to this story? " Goku raised an eyebrow, Bardock heaved a sigh.  
Bardock gulped, " Uh, Ms. Bejito is, preg-- "  
" KAKOROT! HOW DARE YOU CHECK ON MY MOTHER WITHOUT ME--" Vegeta's eyes popped out of his  
sockets, " Bardock? What's he doing here? I thought Freeza KILLED him! "  
" Ya know I was just thinking the same thing about you. " Bardock shrugged. Vegeta   
glanced at his mother.  
" HE'S the one who saved you! KAKOROT'S FATHER!!! " Vegeta gasped.  
" Yes, is there anything wrong with that Veggie-chan? " Ms. Bejito asked.  
" YES THERE IS! HE'S _KAKOROT'S_ FATHER! " Vegeta screamed.  
" Wow, saving people must be hereditary for me, huh Vegeta " Goku grinned, Vegeta paled.  
" ERRR!!! " Vegeta growled, trying to decide which of the two men to attack first.  
" Veggie-chan! " Ms. Bejito groaned as she held her stomach, " PLEASE Veggie-chan, I   
need some help! Can you take me back to your home? I don't feel well! " she begged as Vegeta  
looked up at her, worried.  
" Well, uh, " he glanced around at the the stupid goofy look on Goku's face & the   
skeptical one on Bardock's, " Come on Mother let's get away from BAKArot and his Father. "   
Vegeta grabbed his mother's hand.  
" Bardock is coming WITH us Vegeta. " Ms. Bejito sent a cold, classic Vegeta-like glare  
her son's way. Vegeta swallowed hard, " And Kakorot is TOO! "  
Vegeta gulped, " Yes Mommy. " he said meekly. Ms. Bejito patted her son on the head.  
" Good boy! " she patted her son on the head & gave him a hug, " That's my little baby. "  
Identical evil grins covered Goku & Bardock's faces.  
" I can take us there faster! " Goku raised his arm, his evil grin now reverted back to  
his usual goofy smile.  
" You can? How? " Ms. Bejito asked, surprised. Vegeta groaned.  
" MOTHER! We don't NEED Kakorot and his BAKA INSTANT TRANSMISSION!!! " Vegeta scowled.  
Bardock raised an eyebrow, " Instant transmission? " he said to himself.  
" Oh come on Vegeta! " Goku said, unable to hear what Bardock had said, " We BOTH know  
that I can get us all back to Bulma's faster than if you were to just fly your mother there. "  
Goku pointed out.   
Vegeta growled angrily, " If you think I'm going to let you use that stupid technique  
to-- "  
" --_SAVE YOUR MOTHER_ " Goku raised his voice. Vegeta's eyes widened.  
" Uh...Errrr. " Vegeta turned towards the wall, " FINE! " he hissed.  
" Okay Ms. Vegeta's mom, here's what we gotta do. You hold my right hand, and Dad you   
hold hers and then we can get going. " Goku smiled, then glanced at the corner of the room, " You  
comin Vegeta? "  
Vegeta stomped over to the group, " I'm only coming along because I don't trust either of  
you blasted idiots with my-- "  
" --"mommy" " Goku mocked, then burst into a small fit of giggles.  
Vegeta raised his arm to smack Goku across his face, then felt his arm stuck, " What   
the? " he looked back to see his mother holding his arm with her right hand, she let go.  
" WHAT do you think you're doing? " she said, exasperated.  
" About to hit Kakorot? " Vegeta stared nervously at her. She shook her head, " _Not_   
about to, hit Kakorot? " he gulped as his mother nodded, satisfied.  
" Listen, " she said to Goku, " How about we do this. Bardock can be in the middle, you  
can be on the left, I'll be on the right and _YOU_ " she glared at Vegeta, " Will be next to me."  
" Ok. " Goku shrugged, then teleported them back to Bulma's house.  
  
  
  
" I'M WINNING I'M WINNING I'M WINNING! " Goten shouted happily as he pushed various   
buttons on the controller, " I WON! "   
" Eh, I never liked Mario Kart anyway. " Chibi Trunks grumbled, then walked into the   
other room.  
" Hey? Where're you going? Don't you wanna play with me anymore! " Goten bounded out into  
the hallway, " Don't be a sore loser Trunks! "   
" I'm NOT a sore loser, it's just a STUPID GAME! " he screamed.  
" You didn't think it was stupid when YOU were WINNING Trunks. " Goten grinned, proud of  
himself. Trunks sighed.  
" Whatever. " he hopped down the stairs, leaving a now bored Goten at the top of the  
stairs.  
" Ohhh. " Goten groaned, then glanced at Bra, who had just come out of the bathroom,  
" Hey Bra, wanna play a video game? "  
" I don't know how to. " she said as Chibi Trunks, who was at the bottom of the steps,  
grinned slyly.  
" Well, how about I show you how? " Chibi Trunks grinned as he walked back up the stairs  
& grabbed his sister's arm.  
" Ok big brother! " Bra smiled.  
" But, but Trunks, you only have TWO controllers. " Goten said, confused, " And I thought  
you were finished with video games! "  
" Shut up Goten. " Trunks snickered, then brought Bra into his room & closed the door.  
" TRUNKS! What about MEEEEE!!! " Goten whined, then turned the doorknob, only to   
discover it was locked. He pouted, " FINE! I'll just go find someone else to play wi--OH MY GOD!"  
he yelped, for Goku, Vegeta, Ms. Bejito & Bardock had just appeared in the living room, " Uhhh..  
BULMAAAA!!!! " Goten cried as Bulma rushed into the living room and gasped.  
" Oh, my...VEGETA! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE! " she said, astonished.  
" Aww come on Bulma, you know who I am! " Goku chuckled as Bulma facefaulted.  
" No Goku, I wasn't talking about YOU, I was talking about THOSE TWO! " Bulma pointed to  
Ms. Bejito & Bardock.  
" Well, that lady over there is Vegeta's mother, and the guy is my dad. " Goku grinned  
happily, then walked over to Bardock, " See the resemblence? "  
Bulma stared at the two, " It's almost uncanny how much they look alike... " she trailed  
off. Vegeta rushed up to her.  
" LISTEN ONNA MY MOTHER'S GOING TO DIE, or something, IF YOU DON'T HELP HER!!! " Vegeta  
screamed as Bulma walked up to Ms. Bejito.  
" So, YOU'RE Vegeta's mom? " Bulma said, surprised, " You look kind of young to be-- "  
" Saiyajins age slower than the people on this planet dear. " Ms. Bejito said, holding  
her stomach. They both glanced across the room at Vegeta, who had a curious/suspicous look on   
his face. Ms. Bejito chuckled, " Hi sweetie. " she waved at Vegeta, who turned the other way.   
She snickered, " He's such a nice, kind-hearted little boy. "  
Bulma rolled her eyes, " Yeah right. " she said sarcastically, " So, what is this about  
you going to "die"? "  
" Die? " Ms. Bejito said, confused, " Why, I'm not dying, I'm pregnant. " she said as   
Bulma's eyes bulged open.  
" WHAT?! BUT HOW?! WHEN?! " she gasped, shocked. Sweat dripped down Vegeta's forehead.  
" WHAT HAPPENED! " Vegeta screamed as he ran over to his mother and Bulma, " SHE'S   
DYING ISN'T SHE!! " he cried, then growled angrily, " I BET THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! " he   
pointed at Bardock, who smirked.  
" I guess you 'could' say that. " Bardock chuckled. Ms. Bejito chuckled back.  
Vegeta looked back and forth between the two, " What???? " he asked, mildly nervous, then  
narrowed his eyes, " WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!! " he screamed, looking up at the ceiling and waving  
his arms about wildly.  
" You'll, never, believe it. " Bulma said in a hushed whisper.  
" AND JUST _WHAT_ WON'T I BELIEVE ONNA! " Vegeta yelled, unable to take the suspense of  
being left in the dark any longer.  
" Would, you like to tell him? " Bulma asked Ms. Bejito, who had a wise smile on her   
face.  
" Yes I would. " she said, " Come here my little Veggie-chan. " Ms. Bejito said   
soothingly as Vegeta walked over to her, " Vegeta? "  
" Yes? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.  
" I'm going to have a baby. You're going to be a big brother! " she smiled as she put her  
hands on his shoulders & hugged him, " Isn't that GREAT! " Ms. Bejito exclaimed.  
" Uhh--- " Vegeta felt his body go numb. His face turned a pale green, his eyes popping  
out of their sockets. Vegeta looked around the room, dazed.  
" WOW! A BABY! REALLY?! " Goku shrieked happily, breaking the silence, " I LOVE LITTLE  
KIDS!! OHBOY! " he ran up to Ms. Bejito & put his ear to her stomach, " OH WOW I CAN HEAR IT!   
ISN'T THIS COOL! VEGETA'S GONNA HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER OR SISTER.....who's the Daddy? "  
Ms. Bejito stared at him, " Hmm? "   
" Come ON! Tell us! Who's the Daddy? " Goku said, excited.  
Vegeta stared at his mother in shock, " Buh-buh, BABY?! " his eyes glazed over.  
" Well, " Ms. Bejito looked down at the ground, smiling softly, " He's standing right  
next to you. "   
Goku scratched his head and looked to his left, " Goten??? "  
" NO YOU BAKAYARO! BARDOCK! " Ms. Bejito pointed to the right of Goku.  
Bardock patted Goku on the back, " Don't worry, you'll grow out of it. "   
" What? " Goku said, confused.  
" So..Bardock is the father! " Bulma gasped.  
" Yep. " Ms. Bejito blushed lightly.  
" ....OH MY GOD! " Goku grinned widely, " THAT MEANS THAT _I'M_ A BIG BROTHER TOO!! I've  
always wanted to have a little brother or sister to play with! What a Christmas present that is!"  
he jumped up & down cheerfully.  
Ms. Bejito turned to Bulma, " That's why we came back here, we need your help. "  
" About halfway during pregnancy, saiyajins cannot carry their child anymore and need to  
have an operation that will put the child in a tube. " Bardock explained.  
" And after seeing what technology you have here we were hoping that you'd be able to   
help us with this. " Ms. Bejito concluded.  
Bulma smiled, " Of course! I'd be honored. " she said. Bulma snickered, " Vegeta AND   
Goku's little brother/sister. "   
" HEY! " Goku smiled, still on his adrenaline rush, " THIS MEANS THAT VEGETA GETS TO BE  
_MY_ BIG BROTHER TOO! Isn't that silly Vegeta! Wow, I've always wanted a big brother... " he  
trailed off.  
" You HAVE one already. " Bulma said.  
" Yeah, but he's dead. " Goku added, " This is so funny! Hey Vegeta? Can we do brother   
kinda things? Just like Gohan & Goten? Can we huh?! " Goku bounced around gleefully as Vegeta  
just stood there with his mouth hanging open.  
" Mommy's having--KAKOROT'S FATHER'S baby?! " he said, still in shock, " But, but that's,  
that's MADNESS! My mother's the Queen of our planet! How could she have a child off of such an,  
an, UNWORTHY thrid class piece of senshi trash like HIM! And it's not like he's even just ANY   
senshi, he's the SAME PERSON who lead to the SPAWNING OF KAKOROT!!! " Vegeta sputtered about,  
his body shook wildly. Vegeta looked down at the ground, " But, " he sniffled, " I'm an ONLY  
child! I don't want any little brat running around. " Vegeta sat down on the ground & put his   
hands on his ears, " Besides, " sweat dropped off of his face onto the ground in front of him,  
" I won't be *mommy*'s favorite anymore, all she'll have time for is...." he narrowed his eyes   
at his mother's stomach, " him..or her. " he whined, " OHHH I DON'T DESERVE THIS!!!! " Vegeta  
screamed, what he believed to be sweat rolling down his cheeks.  
" Aww! " Goku giggled, poking his face right in front of Vegeta, " My big brother   
Veggie's crying!!! " he mocked, then stopped, frightened as Vegeta's face became red with anger,  
the tears evaporating off of his cheeks. Vegeta felt his own ki rising like crazy as he gritted   
his teeth, focusing solely on the now confused Goku.  
" I.....AM.....NOT...._YOUR_....BROTHER!!!!! " Vegeta lundged at Goku, tackling him to  
the ground and beginning to hit him.  
" OUF! ACK! YIPE! VEG-OFFA-ETA CUT-YEOW-IT OUT!!! " Goku cried, trying to kick the   
enraged saiyajin prince off of him, " VEGETA!!! " he screamed angrily.  
Vegeta continued to pummel Goku, out of the sheer fear of what was happening to himself.  
He began to hit harder, feeling the tears well up in his eyes again, " HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!!! "  
Vegeta cried.  
Goku cringed, then felt the smacking come to a halt. He opened one of his eyes slightly.  
Ms. Bejito was now holding Vegeta, his back against her and his feet about two inches off the   
ground, " Man he's strong. " Goku rubbed his head.  
" Yes, " Ms. Bejito said, a tad aggrivated. She smirked, " But I'm stronger. "   
Goku watched as Vegeta continued to kick about insanely, " What a coincedence, I am too."  
Goku looked over at Bulma, " Umm, is there something we can do for my big brother here? " he  
asked as an even more furious look covered Vegeta's face.  
" Well, I'm not sure if he'll like it, but I am sure he deserves it. " Bulma shrugged,  
then went downstairs into the lab & returned with a full body straight-jacket.  
" What the... " Goku said, confused.  
" It's designed specifically for him, Vegeta's temper's been unusually spontanious lately  
and the last thing I want is him destroying half the house over a temper-tantrum. " Bulma   
explained, " I was kind of unsure about whether I should use something like this on him, but I  
think it's a little better than Chi-Chi's idea. "   
" Chi-Chi's idea? " Goku asked.  
" To be frank it envolved leather whips, branding irons, and rubberbands. I'd rather not  
go into detail." Bulma said uneasily, " Your wife's an odd person Goku. "  
" YES SHE IS! " he grinned stupidly, " But she cooks the best dinners on the planet, so   
I can't complain. " he shrugged.  
" Hand me the straight-jacket dear, " Ms. Bejito said to Bulma, who handed it to her,  
" Now you hold still! " she shouted at Vegeta, who continued his failing attempts to free himself  
as Ms. Bejito put it on him, " VEGGIE-CHAN STOP WIGGLING! " she shouted while trying to strap  
Vegeta in, " YOU STOP MOVING RIGHT NOW OR _ELSE_!!!! " Ms. Bejito screamed at the top of her   
lungs, Vegeta froze in fear. She patted him on the head, " Good boy! "  
Goku laughed, " He looks like a mummy with eyeholes! " he giggled as Vegeta narrowed   
his eyes at Goku, twisting about angrily.  
" Don't aggrivate him Goku! " Bulma repremanded, " He's been though enough already. "   
she said as she put Vegeta upright onto a device they used to wheel packages down to the lab,   
" I'm taking him downstairs to cool off for a while. " she said as she wheeled Vegeta downstairs.  
A grin crossed Goku's face as he pulled out a magic marker & tip toed downstairs after them.   
Bulma turned around angrily.  
" Goku--DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! " she narrowed her eyes at Goku, who put the marker  
in his pocket.  
" Don't think about what? " Goku said innocently.  
" Oh you KNOW what....don't you? " Bulma asked.  
Goku shook his head, " No, I was just wondering if I could stay here & look after   
Vegeta for a while. " he said while fiddling with the marker in his pocket with his right hand.  
" Well, okay. " Bulma shrugged, " I swear I'm around Vegeta so much I'm always getting  
paranoid that he's up to something. Oh well. " she smiled as she went upstairs & closed the   
door, Vegeta's muffled scream coming from inside his straight-jacket.  
" Mmphmamph! " he growled at Goku, who looked at Vegeta, a wide smile on his face.  
" Hey big brother, " he said as he pulled out the magic marker & unscrewed the cap,   
" Wanna play a game? "  
*************************************************************************************************  
11:29 AM 12/25/00  
Oh wow! I'm actually going to get this up  
on Christmas ;-) Heh-heh. I think I'll get  
the last part, part 3, up before New Years.  
I'm off till Wednesday because in September  
the teachers @ my school went on strike, the  
days they did so counted for vacation days so  
I miss 7 days of my normally long christmas break P  
But since none of my friends & even some of my   
teachers aren't going to school this Thursday &   
Friday I'm not going either!  
  
-Chuquita 


	3. Default Chapter Title

2:14 PM 12/25/00  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
MamaMia: Part 3  
Quote of the week: " At least it's not pink! " -Goku  
  
Summary: Vegeta learns that his mother had escaped  
the explosion of the planet Bejito-sei and is living  
in a nearby town. How will Vegeta react to seeing her  
again, and what secret is she trying to hide from him?  
  
Chuey's Corner: Last we left Vegeta, his temper had exploded  
when he found out his mother was pregant with Bardock's child.  
The enraged Veggie-head began to take his anger out on Goku, only  
to be strapped up in a full-body straightjacket, only able to see out   
through two eyeholes in the jacket, by Bulma & taken  
down to the lab to cool off while things are sorted out. Now the  
straight-jacketed Vegeta is trapped in the lab with a magic marker  
happy Goku, what will happen? Find out!  
  
Ages: Yes, I know Marron is older than Bra, yes I know their real age differences,  
and these ages are kinda screwed up, but I like them this way, so please don't flame me.  
Chibi Trunks: 10  
Goten & Bra: 8  
Marron: 7  
Gohan: 17  
Everyone else is the same as in the show. Mirai is somewhere in his mid-late teens. There  
are a few other little screw ups like Gohan & Videl aren't married yet, but I've never been  
one to get technical on these things.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Smile & the whole world smiles with you! " Goku grinned widely as he finished the   
goofy grin he had drawn on Vegeta's straightjacket, then backed up and looked at his masterpiece.  
Vegeta snarled from inside his straightjacket at the bakayaro in front of him as Goku  
burst into giggles, " MMPHMAMPOPH! " he said, muffled.  
Goku pulled out his marker & walked over to Vegeta, touching up the huge smile he had  
drawn on the jacket where, beneath, a furious sneer was, " Hee-hee, ya know big brother, you  
don't look so bad, you should smile more often. " Goku doodled a happy face on the   
straight-jacket's chest, in addition to the several other tic-tac-toe, hearts, & various other  
childishly drawn pictures, " Wow, I never knew playing with you could be so much fun. " he said  
as he sat down & began to draw a teddy bear on the foot of the Vegeta's jacket.  
Vegeta shook about angrily, " KAKOMMPH! " he screamed.  
" VEGETA! You're ruining my teddy! " Goku shouted. Aggrivated, he slammed his hand down  
on Vegeta's foot, cracking it. Vegeta's eyes bulged out of his head as a muffled scream of pain  
echoed from inside the straightjacket, " There, better. " he said, then drew two eyes, a nose &  
a smile on the bear.  
" Errr...KAAAAKKKOOOOOOOOOOOMMPHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Vegeta screamed at the top of  
his lungs, then stopped as the door at the top of the stairs flew open.  
" VEGGIE-CHAN? Are you okay? " Ms. Bejito shouted, then gasped at the sight below her,  
" MY BABY! " she shrieked, rushing down the stairs. She growled at Goku, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING  
TO HIM!!! " she hissed angrily.   
Goku smiled, " Playing! " Goku pulled his black marker out of his left pocket, the pulled  
a pink one out of his right, " You wanna play too? It's a lotta fun! " he said happily as an   
evil, Vegeta-like scowl appeared on Ms. Bejito's face.  
Ms. Bejito grabbed Goku by the waist & thrust him against the wall, " HOW DARE YOU   
HUMILIATE MY LITTLE DUMPLING IN THIS WAY!! YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SAIYAJIN! I SWEAR IF I GET  
YOU ALONE FOR ONE SECOND I'LL HURT YOU IN WAYS YOU NEVER THOUGHT IMAGINABLE!!! " she fumed.  
" But, I was just doodling. It's not like I was hurting him or anything...like the   
teddy bear? " Goku asked, pointing to his messy drawing on Vegeta's smushed foot. Ms. Bejito's  
pupils became microscopic as she stared at Vegeta. She dropped Goku to the floor and ran over  
to her son.  
" YOU CRUSHED HIS POOR LITTLE FOOT! " she cried as Goku walked over to her.  
" No I didn't. " Goku cracked his knuckles, then twisted Vegeta's foot back to its normal  
position, " There. See? All better. " Goku patted Ms. B on the back.  
" ....oh. " Ms. Bejito stared at Goku, " Wow, " she said in awe, " You ARE strong. "   
A whimper came from inside Vegeta's straightjacket.  
" And you are too. " she smiled at Vegeta, then unlatched him from his solitary   
confinement.  
Vegeta fell out of the straightjacket huffing and puffing heavily, he stood up, a furious  
spark in his eyes, " KAKOROT!!! " he screamed at Goku, who just stood there, " I'LL KILL YOU!! "  
" Aww Vegeta, no ya won't! " Goku joshed, " You always say that but you never mean it. "  
he said as Vegeta folded his arms.  
" OF COURSE I MEAN IT!! " Vegeta screamed as Ms. Bejito grabbed her stomach, a pang of   
pain appearing.  
" No you don't. If you killed me, then you wouldn't have anyone to compete against now   
would you? Plus, I think you WANNA be my friend. " Goku grinned sneakily.  
" WHAT?! " Vegeta yelped, " HAVE YOU GONE MAD KAKOROT! "  
" Nope. I just think you're jealous of Krillin & Gohan & Yamcha & all the others cuz   
we're all friends and you're not. " Goku mocked as Vegeta stared at him in disbelief.  
" YOU BAKA! " Vegeta screamed, " WHAT IN BLAZES IS WRONG WITH YOU! I DO NOT NEED YOU OR  
YOUR WEAK FRIENDS! "  
" Well you ARE gonna need our little brother. " Goku pointed out as Vegeta's eyes widened  
" Mother! I can't believe I forgot her! " Vegeta turned to his side to see his mother k  
crouched over in pain, " MOMMY! "  
" Ohhhhhhh, " Ms. Bejito wailed as Vegeta picked her up, " Veggie-chan! " she cried as   
Vegeta looked around anxiously, then gulped.  
" Don't worry, I'll get you--wherever I need to, take you... " Vegeta swallowed hard,   
trying desprately to think of an idea, " ONNA!!! " he screamed angrily up the stairs as Bulma   
appeared in the doorway.  
" And what do YOU want killer! " she narrowed her eyes at Vegeta, a peeved look on her  
face.  
" I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SARCASM! MY MOTHER NEEDS YOUR HELP!!! " Vegeta yelled at  
Bulma, who's eyes widened.  
" WAT! OH MY GOD! " she gasped, " VEGETA! DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE AN IDIOT BRING HER  
UP HERE SO I CAN HELP HER!!! " Bulma screamed as Vegeta ran up the stairs, then stopped halfway  
up when he heard a familiar annoying giggle from behind him.  
" KAKOROT! " Vegeta growled at Goku, who sat at the bottom of the step, looking up   
innocently while trying not to crack up, " WHAT'S SO FUNNY! " he screamed, turning around. Bulma  
put her hands over her mouth, stiffling her snickers. Vegeta caught a glimpse in the mirror. His  
jaw hung open. 'Kakorot' had drawn a bright pink smiley face on the back of Vegeta's immaculate  
black hair, " Uhh.... " he stared at the mirror, shocked, " I'LL KILL HIM! LET ME AT HIM I'LL   
RIP APART HIS INSIDES AND STICK THEM UP HIS-- "  
" VEGETA! " Bulma scholded as she set the now unconsious Ms. Bejito down, " Vegeta, just  
go get yourself cleaned up while me and Dad take care of your mother here okay? " she said calmly  
as Vegeta looked down at his mother.  
" But, what if-- " he stopped and looked Bulma in the eye, " You, you have to promise me  
she'll be okay. I have no choice but to take your word for it. " he looked downwards.  
" She'll be fine Vegeta. " Bulma reassured him, " Now go take a shower or bath or,   
something. " she said. Vegeta hung his head, then saw the door to the lab out of the corner of   
his eye & kicked it shut. He glanced left, then right.  
" Onna? " Vegeta looked up at a confused Bulma.  
" What? " she asked, then felt a shock and looked down in amazement. Vegeta was hugging  
her.  
He let go and once again inspected the halls for any idiots wandering around, then said  
quietly, " That didn't happen. "  
" Umm, oh-kay? " Bulma said, bewildered as Vegeta walked into the bathroom & shut the   
door behind him. Bulma stared for a second.  
" That was weird. "  
  
  
" Ohhhhhh... " Ms. Bejito opened her eyes, only to see three blurry blobs in front of her  
, " Wha, wha where am I? " she said, dazed.  
The middle blur answered, " Congradulations. " It said, " It's a boy. " the blurriness  
began to fade as a soft, faint smile crossed Ms. Bejito's lips.  
She sighed, " Good. " she closed her eyes.  
" Wow, " Bulma said as she, her father, & Bardock looked at the large clear tube   
containing the small boy, " He looks just like-- "  
" --what did you expect? " Bardock smirked as Mr. Briefs nodded.  
" I hope it works, we did the best we could. " Mr. Briefs tapped on the glass, " Here on  
Earth our people, for the most part give birth naturally. "  
" I'm sure he'll be okay. Heck, I sent Kakorot to Earth as an infant and he survived the  
crash landing AND the gravity and look how he turned ou--no, that's not a very good example. "   
Bardock shook his head.  
" So, " Bulma said, " How long does he have to stay in there? Before he can be taken out,  
I mean."  
Bardock thought for a moment, " About a couple months. " he said to Bulma.  
" Well, I might as well go break the news to the others. " she said, " Are you sure you  
guys are okay here? "   
" Oh we're just fine. " Mr. Briefs said as Bulma left.  
" Ok, but just call if you need me. " she said to her father from the hallway. A thought  
popped into her mind, ::I wonder what they're going to call him?::  
  
  
" Fa la la la la, la la, la la! " Goku sang as he continued to color in the sun he had   
drawn on the back of a piece of paper.   
Bulma came into the room, " Hey Goku, what're you doing? " she asked as Goku proudly   
held up his drawing of a sun, clouds, grass, a house, & four stick figures standing in front of   
it.  
" My home. " Goku replied, " See, that's my house, and that's our lawn, and there's me,  
see! " he pointed to the large figure with the smile, " That's Gohan, " he poked the figure with  
the thick-rimmed glasses and several encyclopedias on his back, " That's Chi-Chi, " Goku said  
as he prodded the stick figure who was carrying a large cake, " And that's Goten. " Bulma looked  
at the small figure with a cookie in his mouth.  
" What's the cake for? " she asked as Goku grinned.  
" That's my supper. " he answered, " Or, at least what I want for supper. "  
Bulma stared, " Oh. " she lit up, " Hey Goku, guess what? Ms. Bejito had the BABY! " she  
announced as Goku's eyes widened.  
" REALLY!? " he squealed in as high-pitched as his voice could get, " WHERE? WHERE   
WHERE! " Goku shrieked, " I WANNA SEE MY BABY BROTHER! " he shouted happily as he galloped to the  
stairs that led to the lab.  
" GOKU WAIT! " Bulma cried as Goku screeched to a halt in front of the doorway, " You   
have to be gentle, it's a BABY, not a block of steel! " he groaned.  
" Bulma, " Goku reassured, " Don't worry, everything will be FINE. Besides, I can be   
gentle, just because I'm the 2nd strongest guy on the planet doesn't mean that I can't be fragile  
with things. " he said as he grabbed the doorknob & accidently popped the door off of its hinges,  
" Whoops. "   
Bulma put her hands on her cheeks, " Goku, maybe we should tell Vegeta about this first."  
she said nervously.  
" Aww Bulma, 'ol Veggie-head'll see the baby sooner or later. " Goku said, then skipped   
down the stairs.  
" Oh, hello Goku! " Mr. Briefs said as Goku jumped down off the last step and ran over to  
the group.  
" Where's my little brother?! " he said anxiously, looking around.  
" Why, he's right over there. " Mr. Briefs pointed to the tube containing the child.  
Goku's eyes enlarged, " Oh my goodness...WHOO-HOO! " he shouted excitedly as he ran over  
to the tube & gasped with delight, " Awwwwwwwww, he looks just like his big brother! " Goku   
said happily, " He's even got the hair. " he grinned stupidly as he rushed his big hand through  
his own hair, " Hey Bulma, let's go tell Vegeta, he'll be REALLY surprised. "  
Bulma stuttered, " Well, I'm not sure Vegeta's ready for this. "  
" Oh come ON! Vegeta's his big brother too! " Goku pointed out.  
" Yeah, that's why I'm not sure he's ready to see the boy. " Bulma said, " He'll either  
do one of two things, go into a permanent coma or end up killing everybody. "  
" Bulma Bulma Bulma, this is his little brother! Vegeta won't react that way, besides  
he's been an only child for so long I doubt this'll do anything TOO tramatic to him. " Goku   
smiled, " I'm gonna go tell him!...where is he? "  
" Umm, Vegeta's taking a shower, or a bath, or, well he's in the bathroom right now so  
you're going to have to wait for him to come back. " Bulma said.  
Goku pondered, then snapped his fingers, " That's okay! "  
" But, Goku! " Bulma pretested, then blinked twice, noticing Goku was now gone.  
She sighed, defeated, " And the plot thickens... "  
  
  
" Hmmph! " Vegeta pouted as he layed down in tub, up to his nose in the pink bubble-bath.  
He stuck his feet out slightly above the bubbles and stared at them. Vegeta wiggled his toes, a  
small smile crept up on his face as he burst into giggles. He closed his eyes & sighed happily,  
putting his arms behind his head & leaning back. Vegeta felt a tap on his shoulder and lazily   
opened one eye, the content smile still on his face.  
" HI THERE LIL BUDDY! " Goku screamed happily as Vegeta felt the blood rush out of his   
face. His feet slumped down beneath the bubbily water, " Hey, isn't that bubblebath Bra's? "  
Vegeta felt his face grow red from embarassment, " Ohhhhhhhhh... " he grumbled angrily  
as he began to cause the water to boil. Goku tilted his head in confusion.  
" Heh-heh, and here I always thought you took showers. " he snickered, " You never   
SEEMED like the bubblebath type. " a goofy grin engulfed Goku's face.  
Vegeta growled, " GET OUT OF HERE KAKAOROT BEFORE I-- "  
" Through your rubber ducky at me? " Goku smirked.  
" DON'T YOU INSULT MY DUCKY--I mean, HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE ANYWAY?! " he screamed as  
Goku's smile grew unimaginably large.  
" I-SAW-OUR-BABY-BROTHER-AND-YOU-SHOULD-SEE-HIM-HE'S-SOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooOOO-  
-CUTE! " Goku cooed, " AND HE LOOKS JUST LIKE-- "  
" Baby...BROTHER! " Vegeta's eyes glazed over, " But, but, but...I DON'T WANT A BABY   
_BROTHER_!!! I DON'T WANT _ANY_ SIBLINGS! " he screamed.  
" Come on! I'll go bring you to him, he's the cutest little kid in the world! Your Mommy  
LOVES him! " Goku said, patting Vegeta on the back.  
Vegeta's pupils englufed his eyeballs, " Mommy....LOVES him? " Vegeta sniffled, his eyes  
watering, " But...but..but... "  
" Aww! Don't you worry Vegeta, I'm sure she still loves you too! " Goku grinned as   
Vegeta grabbed Goku's neck & shook him while Goku transported them to the lab. Goku pointed to  
the group surrounding the baby, " See! " he smiled as Vegeta turned his head and blushed from   
head to toe.  
" Oh my... " Bulma gawked.  
" Look! I found him, you were right, he WAS taking a bath. " Goku nodded as the near   
naked prince swallowed hard. Only some leftover bubblebath suds covering him.  
" Veggie wants to see our lil brother. " Goku said happily, " Right Veggie? "  
" Uh, uh--*gulp* " Vegeta blushed nervously.  
Ms. Bejito stared at her son, " Umm, Veggie-chan? Here. " she held out an oversized   
towel and tied it around Vegeta's waist, " Better! " Ms. Bejito patted her son's wet head, then  
zipped over to where the others were oohing & ahhing at the baby.  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, " HEY! " he shouted, " MOTHER! " Vegeta walked over to the  
group, " WHAT ABOUT ME! " he waved his arms about angrily.   
" SHH! " Ms. Bejito hushed at Vegeta, still staring in awe at the container the baby   
layed in.  
" AWW! " Mrs. Briefs squealed, " He's so PRECIOUS! "  
" WHAT! " Vegeta gaped, " LET ME SEE THE BRAT! "  
" He looks so HAPPY! " Mr. Briefs smiled.  
" And he looks JUST LIKE his bwother! " Ms. Bejito cooed, the baby let out a giggle.  
Vegeta thought for a moment, " Looks JUST LIKE me??? " he said, shocked as he tried to   
see though the mass of people. A chill hit Vegeta, ::Oh NO! Mommy'll give THAT thing all the   
attention!:: " I'll just be forgotten, " he said, wobbling back & forth, his eyes bulged out of  
his head,::Disregarded like a pair of old sweat socks while my Mother raises that little clone!  
And leaves me out somewhere to DIE:: " I WON'T HAVE THIS! " he growled, pushing the Briefs out  
of the way so he could take a look at the baby.  
" Oh my God! " Vegeta screamed in horror, " HE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE _ME_! HE LOOKS LIKE   
_KAKOROT_ !!! " he wailed in agony, then shivered, " And to think that thing is now one of my   
closest blood relatives..EGH! " he backed up.  
" Hee-hee, I like him! " Goku smiled, then scratched his head for a moment, " Ya know,  
he looks kind of familiar. " he said, staring at the child as Vegeta's temper began rising.  
" LOOKS FAMILIAR! KAKOROT! HE LOOKS _JUST LIKE YOU_!!!! " Vegeta yelled at Goku while   
attempting to stop himself from the violent contortions in his body, " My little brother-- "  
" OUR little brother. " Goku corrected, staring at the baby, starry-eyed, as Vegeta   
swallowed.  
" --looks EXACTLY like...you. " Vegeta backed up nervously from the containement unit   
where the baby layed, " But, HOW can he look exactly like YOU! What about my MOTHER! You CAN'T  
tell me this thing didn't get ANY of her genes! " he sputtered as the baby opened its eyes &   
stared at Vegeta.  
" Aww, look! " Goku grinned, " I think he likes you! Come closer Vegeta, he wants to   
say hello! " Goku motioned his 'brother' to walk back towards the baby. Vegeta cautiously went  
around the group and bent down to the baby's height.  
" Hello. " he said, looking away, then, hearing a giggle turned back towards the child,  
" Of all creatures you just HAD to resemble KAKOROT! " Vegeta grumbled as he gave Goku the evil  
eye, " Well, you have my mother in you, somewhere, so you can't be all bad. " Vegeta smirked,   
then narrowed his eyes at the boy, " BUT IF YOU DARE TRY TO SURPASS ME I SHALL DESTORY THIS   
WRETCHED CONTAINER AND YOU WITH IT! " he growled as the baby just sat there, laughing at Vegeta.  
" NO! DO NOT LAUGH! " Vegeta yelled as the little boy stopped and tapped the glass   
between him and the saiyan prince, " Why's he doing that? What's that for? " he asked nervously,  
" I KNOW what you want to do! You want to break out of here & kill me so that you won't have any  
compition! Well I WON'T let that happen you little homewrecker! " Vegeta hissed as everyone   
exchanged peculiar looks.   
The baby giggled at this strange man, then narrowed his own eyes to the point where his   
expression mirrored Vegeta's.  
Vegeta shrieked at the frightening scene. Goku patted Vegeta on the back, " See, NOW   
who does he look like? "  
" Buh, buh, buh, BOTH OF US??! " the now nerve-shot Vegeta yelped as the baby crossed his  
arms and made a Vegeta-like smirk.  
" Yeah! " Goku chuckled, " You'd think it was our baby and not theirs. " he laughed at   
himself as the nervous Vegeta felt his anger take hold of him.  
" I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!!!!!!! " Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs as he went  
SSJ2 and flew up into the air. The confused group stared up at him, " YOU! " he shouted at   
Bardock, " THE REST OF YOU! ALL OF YOU GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!! "  
Vegeta screamed as his mother spoke up.  
" VEGETA! " Ms. Bejito yelled, " WHAT _DO_ YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! "  
" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!!! " he screamed back at her, tears welling up in his eyes.  
" NO Vegeta. " Ms. Bejito said angrily, " Now come down here right NOW! "  
" I REFUSE TO TAKE ORDERS FOR YOU OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS ROOM!! " Vegeta said as Ms.   
Bejito covered the baby and held on tightly to the containment unit.  
" VEGETA DON'T! " Bulma said from below him.  
" FINNNAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL FFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSS  
HHHHHHHH!!!!!! " Vegeta screamed as he let loose his attack, the whole room filling with the   
blinding light. Vegeta strained, then fell to the ground...  
  
  
  
" Beep! Beep! Beep! " a tired eye opened and stared at the clock to the right, huge   
digital numbers screaming 5:00am illuminated the dark room.  
A yawn escaped his mouth as he sat up and gasped, " HUH! " Vegeta blinked, instantly   
remembering what had happened, or, what he thought had happened. The prince shook his head and  
leaped out of bed, still in his pajamas, " It had to have happened! I KNOW it happened! " he  
cried, everything, word for word, still fresh in his mind. Vegeta raced downstairs anxiously and  
ran up to the door to the lab, then slowly and cautiously opened it, " It's all gone! " he   
screamed, running as fast as he could down the stairs. The lab he had destroyed was now fully   
intact, and the parts used by Bulma & her father to create the tube for the baby were now just  
multiple spare parts, seemingly untouched in the supply room. Vegeta didn't know whether to   
cry or cheer. He closed the door and sighed, then dragged himself upstairs.  
" I know it wasn't a dream! It was too REAL to be a dream. " he mumbled to himself, then  
realized something, " But, if it was a dream, then, my mother is not really alive? I don't have  
a little brother? Kakorot's father WAS killed by Freeza? " Vegeta weighed these things, then   
leaned against the wall and heard the thwap against the front door. Vegeta walked over to the   
door & opened it, picking up the paper. He turned to close the door and noticed a note taped  
to it. Vegeta ripped the note off the door & read it.  
To my dearest Little Veggie-chan,  
I'm sorry that you don't feel the same way as I do about the baby. I want to let you know  
that I have decided to leave. Don't try to look for me back at my home, by the time you read this  
I'll be far away from there. I hope you will be happy with your family, they seem to need you   
more than you need me. The baby's doing just fine, everytime he smiles he reminds me of you.   
Remember, I love you, so don't be a stranger. If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm pretty  
sure that you'll be able to find me.  
Love,  
Mommy  
  
Vegeta stared at the letter several seconds, then fell to his knees, gazing outside,   
" What have I done! I humiliated myself in front of my mother and my own family. I wasn't   
jealous of that child, I was just angry at Bardock, that's all. Imagine ME, the prince of   
saiyajins jealous of a CHILD! What a laugh! " he got up on his feet, then felt a small tug on  
his pants. Vegeta turned his head to see Bra. He smiled at her.  
" Aww, hello B-chan! " he grinned ear to ear, then bent down, " You won't leave me will  
you? " he said, then felt something wet behind him. Vegeta looked back to see chibi Trunks,  
a goofy grin on his face & a water gun in his hand. Vegeta felt his back, his behind now soaked.  
" YOU! " Vegeta snarled as chibi Trunks gulped, then reached to grab him. Chibi Trunks  
sent another blast of water out at Vegeta, soaking his belly & croch, " I'LL KILL YOU!! "   
" AHHHH!!! " Chibi Trunks screamed, running out of the house.   
" DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! " Vegeta screamed, sending tiny ki blasts at Chibi Trunks,  
who ran behind a tree. Vegeta looked around, frustrated, then felt another blast of water and  
turned around to see a smiling Goten, " KAKOROT SPAWN! " he yelled as Goten's eyes widened with  
fright as he ran behind the house, Vegeta on his trail.  
Vegeta stopped, hearing giggles from behind him, he whipped around to Goku, Krillin, &  
the others staring at Vegeta, guffawing.  
Goku pointed at Vegeta, " My big brother wet his "panties"! " he shrieked with laughter,  
the others just staring, the mouths hanging open. The confused Vegeta looked down & gasped.  
" THOSE BRATS! " he screamed, " THEY SHOT THAT BLASTED WATER AT ME!! " he looked around,  
trying to spot the duo.  
Goku smirked, " SURE they did Vegeta. " he nudged Yamcha, who let out a small chuckle.  
" SERIOUSLY! THEY DID! " he said, smug looks on the senshi's faces. Vegeta huffed, then  
stomped back to the open door & closed it, then smacked into it. Vegeta rubbed his now bruised   
face, then groaned.  
" Silly Veggiehead! " Goku grinned stupidly, " He walked into the door! "  
Vegeta moaned sadly, then leaned his forehead against the door, pouting.  
He whispered sadly to himself, " Mommy! "  
*************************************************************************************************  
9:07 PM 12/29/00  
:( And so ends MamaMia, I hope you  
guys liked it, feel free to review!  
I have no idea what I'll be writing next,  
but I'll get something out soon. Tommorow  
the East Coast (where I live) is supposed to get a blizzard  
from 12 to 20 inches O_O Personally, I'm hoping  
we don't get it. The last thing I want is to end up  
going to school till July :-P  
  
-Chuquita (BTW: Happy New Year!) 


End file.
